1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-mounting configuration where a substrate is equipped with a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For connector-mounting configurations, there are devices where a latching claw unit of a connection terminal main body is latched to a print circuit substrate, whereby the print circuit substrate is equipped with the connection terminal main body. (For example, see the Official Gazette of Japanese Utility No. 63-117064.)
In the above connector-mounting configuration, a protrusion is provided at the tip of a latching claw unit, and a flexing unit is provided closer to the base end side than the protrusion of the latching claw unit. Then when the latching claw unit is inserted into an insertion hole of a print substrate, the protrusion provided at the latching claw unit is pressed against the peripheral edge of the insertion hole, the flexing unit flexes temporarily, and the latching claw unit is inserted through the insertion hole. Then the protrusion is latched to the print circuit substrate and the latching claw unit latches to the print circuit substrate.
Accordingly, if the width in the direction in which the protrusion of the flexing unit protrudes is decreased, it becomes easier for the latching claw unit to flex in the direction in which the protrusion protrudes. Accordingly, it becomes easier to insert the latching claw unit through the insertion hole of the print circuit substrate so it is easier to latch the latching claw unit to the print circuit substrate. Hence, the print circuit substrate can be easily equipped with the connection terminal main body.